bigbrothersimseasonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2: Project DNA
Big Brother 2 (Big Brother 2: Project DNA) is the second season of Big Brother, and will consist of 14 House Guests. The season has not yet begun, and the list of pages needed to be created is just the House Guest pages, then it will be time to begin! This season, Jeremy and Joseph are a couple of twins that will switch places in the house every few days. If they survive the first four weeks, they can come into the house and play as individual House Guests. House Guests Twist Project DNA Twist: Twist Twist- Jeremy is entering the house with a twin - Joseph - and they will switch out constantly, and if they survive to Week Five, they come into the house and play as individual House Guests. Game History Week One It's time for Big Brother 2, Project DNA! This season, 13 House Guests will enter the brand new Big Brother house...but if one of them survives long enough, a 14th will enter! At the first HOH, Brendon came out victorious, and gathered a core alliance entitled the Hurricanes, consisting of Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas, Jeremy McMichen, Aaryn Gries, and Nakomis Dedmon. It is revealed if Jeremy survives the first four evictions, his twin brother, Joseph McMichen, may enter the house to play as an individual. The Hurricanes immediately devised a plan to target the obvious showmance - Holly and Jase - and Brendon put up Jessie Godderz and Jase Wirey. The plan was to backdoor Holly King by taking Jessie off the block. Jase won the Veto and saved himself, and Holly was put up. At the eviction, they were stunned to see Jessie evicted in a 6 to 4 vote...Jase and Holly still in the game. Week Two After Jessie's eviction, the remaining House Guests headed to the backyard to play in the next HOH competition. In a quiz competition, a Hurricanes member - Nakomis Dedmon - won! She put up Jase Wirey and Alison Irwin at the nomination ceremony, two people she personally did not like. Nakomis then won the POV, and didn't use it, keeping her nominations intact. At the eviction ceremony, Alison was evicted in a 7 to 2 vote. Week Three Soon after Alison's eviction, Jeremy won the next HOH competition, securing him and Joseph a spot in the fourth week. He nominated Annie and Holly, with Holly being the target. Janelle won the POV, and due to Jeremy's wishes, didn't use it. At the eviction, Annie was evicted in a 5 to 3 vote. Week Four After Annie's eviction, James won the HOH competition, and became the first non-Hurricanes HOH of the summer. He nominated Jeremy and Rachel for eviction this week, technically nominating Joseph as well. James won the veto competition, and kept his nominations intact. At the eviction, Rachel was evicted in a close 4 to 3 vote, meaning Joseph was officially in the game. Week Five After Rachel's eviction, the House Guests were gathered into the living room, and the host announced the twin twist, and Joseph officially entered the house. Oddly enough, Joseph then won the HOH competition. He had no idea what was happening in the house, so he discussed it with his fellow Hurricanes members - excluding Brendon, who was off alone - and Joseph put up Jase and Holly for eviction. James won the Veto, and decided to Veto Holly. However, right before the Veto ceremony, the Hurricanes convinced him to not use it, so he didn't. At the eviction ceremony, Jase was evicted in a 4 to 3 vote. Week Six After Jase's eviction, Janelle was crowned the next HOH, and gathered with the Hurricanes and presumed Brendon had defected, but decided to keep him around. So, she nominated Neil and James for eviction. James won the Veto, and saved himself from eviction. Janelle immediately made up her mind to put up Holly. At the eviction ceremony, the votes tied 3 to 3, and Janelle made up her mind to evict Neil from the house, making him the first member of the Jury. Week Seven After Neil's eviction, it was announced that he had just made his way to the Jury House, and will help crown the winner on finale night! Joseph then won the HOH competition, keeping the Hurricanes in power. He was told to nominate the two biggest threats in the house: James Rhine and the remaining "Jolly" member, Holly King. He did so, and they were the official nominees for eviction this week. At the Veto competition, James won the Veto and took himself off the block. It then became clear that Aaryn had defected from the alliance, and run off to Holly, so Joseph put Aaryn up against Holly at the Veto ceremony, when James obviously took himself off the block. At the eviction, Aaryn attempted to make amends with the Hurricanes, as they had obviously sealed her fate, but nonetheless, Aaryn was Joseph's new target. At the eviction, the Hurricanes and James - including Jeremy - went against Joseph's wishes and evicted Holly. Week Eight Soon after Holly's eviction, the house minus Joseph went outside for the next HOH competition. In a close one against James, Janelle came out victorious and was crowned HOH of the week. Janelle decided to target Aaryn for eviction this week, and nominated Nakomis, who had volunteered as a pawn, and Aaryn for eviction. At the Veto competition, the Houseguests all pressed a mysterious button that caused there to be no veto winner and the nominations would remain the same. By a unanimous house vote, Aaryn was evicted from the Big Brother house. Week Nine After Holly's eviction, Nakomis, last week's surviving nominee, won the Head of Household competition.Category:Season 2 House GuestsCategory:HOH Category:POV